Telekinesis Lesson
by Harpiebird
Summary: Zoom helps Summer with strengthening her telekinesis powers.


**Telekinesis Lesson**

**Summary:** Zoom helps Summer with strengthening her telekinesis powers.

**A/N:** I really enjoyed the movie… and I hope more fanfiction will appear for this movie. The pairings I support are Zoom/Summer, Summer/Connor, Summer/Dylan, and Zoom/Marsha. So whatever fanfic you might make, I'll read it! Espically of those pairs above. As you can see, while this isn't a romantic fanfic, it does only evolve Jack and Summer with a small mention of Connor. Heh And for those who think I'm disgusting for shipping this pairing – I don't care. I don't support the actors together & I'd rather Jack not be around 40, but not everything can be helped.

**Warnings: **Takes place AFTER the movie – or at least before they meet at the hill & Summer is a cheerleader.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything.

**--**

Dressed in her white Zenith uniform, Summer Jones stood out on the open field beside her mentor Jack Shepard, or as he's well known as Zoom. He sat against the rock behind him, and folded his arms.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Make a rock smilie face?" Summer asked, taking off her jacket and telekinetically laid it next to him. Jack laughed, remembering when she made the M&M smilie face at Area 52.

"Nah, we're going to try something a little more difficult."

"Really? Finally…" Summer stated, "Well, what am I suppose to do?"

"See that large rock over there by the bush?" Summer looked in the direction he pointed, and nodded. "I want you to be able lift it and if you can, bring it slowly towards us. But for the moment, I just want to see if you can lift that rock."

"Got it." Summer closed her eyes and let out a breath of air to relax. Opening her eyes she focused all her power onto the rock that was about ten yards from them.

After a minute she felt her powers grasp it, her hands opened towards the rock, and with her mind she pushed. Her eyebrow knitting in concentration, the rock was really heavy. _Up,_ Summer's mind screamed and when the rock did nothing but shake, Summer raised her hands towards the rock and pushed harder to move the large rock.

Jack watched both the shaking rock, and Summer's actions. He knew that one day she would be able to lift the rock and other heavy things with as much ease as it does to take her to lift a fork telekinetically.

Once again, her mind screamed _Up_ as she focused all her energy to try and levitate the rock. Summer, in anger tighted her concentration on the rock. It finally moved upwards but very quickly, causing Summer to be jerked out of her concentration and fall on her butt, which caused the rock to be thrown upwards. As her powers lost the control of it gravity kicked in and caused the rock to smash into the ground.

"Wow," Summer stared at the rock which had smashed into several large pieces when it had it the ground.

Jack clapped as he walked towards her. "Really good job, for a first timer, I believe. Here," Jack held his hand out for her to take it. Summer smiled up at him and took his hand.

"Thanks." She stood up and brushed off the dirt on her uniform.

"So, all you have to do is keep practicing that for a while then you'll be able to move other heavy objects as well. Ready to try again?"

Summer looked up at him and nodded. Jack smiled and went back to leaning against the rock beside her.

To relax, Summer took a few deep breaths for a moment. Once again she opened her eyes and focused all her telekinesis power to grasp the rock. This time she succeeded faster then the first time to grasp it. Like she usually did, she had her arms down by her sides with her hands open. Concentrating, Summer mentally commanded the rock to rise. Slowly but surely, with her mind completely focused on it, the rock moved upwards. Still focused on the object Summer mentally pulled it towards her.

As her mind tried to keep her concentration on keeping the rock moving slowly and up in the air a few feet, Summer felt the drain. Not even in the fight against Jack's brother, Concussion, did she feel this much strain. When a sudden gust of wind blew over the field, Summer lost her focus on the rock which jerked it towards them very fast. Not realizing it, Summer dropped to the ground again to breathe.

Thinking quickly, Jack zoomed to where Summer was and picked her up and zoomed them over a couple yards away. He kneeled down, and sat her back down on the ground just as the rock smashed right where she had been seconds earlier. Summer looked up at the sound. Her eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Thanks Jack… I would have been rock mush over there."

"Gotta start paying attention to objects, Wonder." Jack smirked, causing Summer to laugh and nod at the same time.

"I'll get right on that, Captain." Summer stated, which caused Jack to laugh.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** Well… what did you think? Be kind. First time writing for this fandom.


End file.
